


Too Much Tea

by AllThingsGeeky



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, I’m allergic to proofreading, M/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Or at least he tries to be, Steve is sensitive, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark is a flaming bisexual and no one can tell me otherwise, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, Warning for Tony being inappropriate, Wetting, male omorashi, omo, pee desperation, tony is a prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Too Much Tea

Thank god Tony was finally here. Steve had been waiting for forty five minutes after his boyfriend had driven to the wrong place due to a ‘misunderstanding’ (yes Tony if you can call _you forgetting_ a _misunderstanding)_ and poor Steve had spent that time standing in a torrential downpour of rain; he’d been unable to find cover anywhere since the building he’d been inside had already been locked up and due to his large frame the shallow doorway did nothing to protect him from the elements. The one day- _the one day_ he didn’t bring his jacket with him- it had been beautiful sunshine when he left the tower that morning! Stupid New York weather, couldn’t make its mind up. The one time he didn’t bring a coat- he _always_ brought a coat but this time he’d gone and forgotten. 

Admittedly Steve had been a little frazzled that day anyway; he woke up late due to Tony _ahem_ keeping him up all night which completely threw out his routine. Which meant he forgot to eat enough at breakfast and ended up drinking copious amounts of tea and sugary drinks, that he usually avoided like the plague, just to stay coherent as he was pushed from pillar to post. The day had been so busy, one issue after another for him to try and tackle, which he took in his stride but even Captain America couldn’t control the weather. In fact the dark storm clouds showering him with bitingly cold water just about summed up how his day had gone thusly.

And now Tony was late picking him up, which was fine, Steve wasn’t too mad at him but he was in a sour mood anyway and it just seemed like another thing to add to the already arms length list of things to go wrong. So he had been left, in the freezing cold, soaking wet, fighting back the urge to shiver. Though the urge wasn’t entirely due to the freezing liquid making fabric cling to his skin. 

He was in such a bad mood he couldn’t even bring himself to feel a spark of joy when Tony finally pulled up to the sidewalk; and he especially didn’t feel any sparks when he tried the door handle only to find it locked, Tony just staring blankly at him, tilting his head slightly. Then the bearded man had the gaul to mouth (even though Steve could hear him perfectly well) ‘well come on then’.

Steve let out a low growl before muttering through gritted teeth. “Can you open the door?”

Thankfully Tony wasn’t in too much of a mood- just enough to tease Steve rather than make him genuinely upset. He may have been an asshole, but he wasn’t _that_ much of an asshole- not enough to leave Steve in the rain any longer than what was necessary to bring a frustrated blush to his cheeks, a blush that Tony oh so adored. 

“Well hey you.” The darker haired man grinned as Steve clambered into the car with about as much grace as a newborn deer; he often admired how someone usually so poised could be such a fumbling idiot at times. Tony found it so endearing how Steve could go from standing strong and performing incredible physical feats to breaking things and tripping over his own feet. Well to be honest, Tony found everything Steve did endearing, but that's neither here nor there- but what he did notice was neither here nor there or anywhere to be seen was Steve’s coat that he usually insisted on keeping on his person at all times. “And where’s your coat Mr ‘don’t leave the house without a jacket’?”

“Leave off Tony.” Steve huffed as he put on his seatbelt, wincing slightly when he was turned towards the window, when it pressed uncomfortably into his lower abdomen. 

“Someone’s a sourpuss today.” Tony teased in a sing-song voice that grated on every one of Steve’s nerves even though he heard it at least fifteen times a day. Today was no exception but Tony was disappointed to note that his lover didn’t rise to it, so he’d have to ramp it up. He started annoyingly tickling at Steve’s neck. “And pussies don’t like getting wet do they- well, at least not the kind you’re into but me on the other hand-“

“Ugh! Don’t be gross! And get off me.” Steve sighed, slapping the other man’s hand away making Tony grin. 

“What's gotten into you?” Tony asked, in a light tone though some seriousness ebbed into his voice when Steve crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I’m cold. And wet.” Steve grumbled towards the window; to which Tony responded by promptly flipping on the heaters and the seat warmers, making Steve sigh contently as the heat rushed over his goosebumped skin. “Thank you.” 

“It’s alright. If I’d known you were outside waiting this whole time I would’ve brought you some dry clothes and some tea.” Tony frowned a little. Usually Steve stayed in the community centre when he waited for him but in fairness Steve didn’t usually wait until closing. He was surprised to see Steve’s expression at his suggestion; he’d figured something warm to drink would be nice but Steve shuddered. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just cold.” Steve said quietly, pulling his over shirt around him just a little tighter, trying to hide when he had to rub his thighs together. He really didn’t want to think about tea, he’d had plenty of tea- _too much tea._

“Do you wanna stop and get something to eat?” 

“No I just wanna get home.” 

“Baby when was the last time you ate-“

“Tony I said no, I’m fine really. I just- I just wanna get _home.”_

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry I pushed.” Tony said quickly, holding his hands up off the wheel for a moment to call a truce. He wasn't sure what the other man’s problem was. He’d seen Steve in much more compromising and uncomfortable positions than having some wet clothes yet the man was being awfully snippy with him. And this time Tony was 99% sure he hadn’t done anything...okay maybe that was a little generous, let’s call it 70% but still, he was pretty sure. That was when he noticed Steve’s posture was a little odd. Rather than sitting with his back against the seat he was hunched over slightly, and twisting to the right, positioning himself away from Tony slightly. It didn’t look comfortable at all, that combined with the occasional trembling Tony observed out of the corner of his eye he started to become concerned. “You’re shaking.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m cold?!” Steve sighed loudly, turning just enough to give Tony a filthy look before turning away again, this time scowling out of the window at the dribbles of rain running down it. It was teasing him, along with the thundering rain on the roof that timed itself perfectly with the rhythmic pounding of his bladder; the droplets of water on the glass pane were far too reminiscent of the liquid that was going to be trailing down his thigh if he didn’t get out of the car _soon._

“And snappy. You’re hungry. I’m stopping somewhere.” Tony decided with a shake of his head, already taking the exit on the freeway that took them away from their house and towards an industrial strip of outlet stores and fast food restaurants. 

“Ugh! I am not hungry- why do you never listen to me?!” Steve cried frustratedly. Now he was going to have to wait even longer before he could go home and use the bathroom, because Tony was undoubtedly going to go through the drive through. Of course, he could have asked him to park up but..then he’d have to admit what was wrong and then Tony would just ask him why he hadn’t told him and- and- Wait why hadn’t he just told him? 

“Because you insist on lying to me. Especially when you need something.” Tony said matter-of-factly.

“I don’t need to eat, I need to go to the bathroom!” Steve yelled out in one embarrassed rush before he covered his face with his hands. 

“What?” Tony asked softly. He had to admit he was more than a little confused since his partner had never had qualms with voicing that particular need with him before. He’d never been exactly _forthcoming_ about it but usually he’d admit it before it got too bad or Tony himself would notice the little wiggles; but it was bad enough for him to start getting irritable, and Tony knew from experience it took _a lot_ for Steve to get irritable, so he must’ve had to go rather urgently to have that much of an attitude. “Why didn’t you just say that?”

“Because I can wait till we get home- at least I could’ve done but now we’re going the wrong way because you didn’t listen to me! What’s the point in telling you anything when you don’t listen to me?!” Steve snapped again but this time the aggression seeped out of his voice and gradually made way for wavering indicative of someone who was about to burst into tears- and Steve nor Tony weren’t entirely sure that wasn't the truth. His bladder was absolutely throbbing, his clothes were uncomfortable and itchy and exacerbating the problem; every time a gust of air hit his wet clothes it caused a shiver to run through him, which made his bladder contract even more violently and every so often a leak was being forced out of him that he was powerless to stop- all because he’d been too shy or too stubborn or too stupid to say anything earlier. 

With tears prickling in the blond’s eyes Tony’s eyes widened and he was quick to try and soothe, grabbing the others hand and gently shaking it. “Hey hey hey, baby calm down I’m sorry- I’m sorry I wouldn’t have taken this exit if you told me you had to go.”

“I shouldn’t have to tell you.” Steve sniffled, bringing the hand that wasn’t grasping Tony's up to wipe his face (which he could convinced himself was to rid it of rain water and not tears).

Tony didn’t have a response to that, he was too busy thinking about his partner's previous statement. “You said could’ve.”

“What?”

“Could’ve made it- is it that bad?” Tony grimaced sympathetically. 

With that Steve’s chin wobbled and he whimpered. As embarrassed as he was by the situation now that the cat was out of the bag he found he rather craved some sympathy and comfort for the self induced situation. It was just Tony, he knew the man wouldn’t judge him for being so sensitive, or for the hand that dropped into his lap to give himself the occasional squeeze. “I haven’t gone all day.”

Tony’s eyes widened again, this time looking alarmed. “What do you mean all day?”

“Well not since like six- and you know with me that’s basically all day.” Steve clarified. Due to his metabolism ‘all day’ in normal people terms (or god forbid Tony terms) would be physically impossible. Even if he possessed the kegel strength, which he certainly did not, with the amount of urine he produced on a regular basis he would have ruptured one of his internal organs. But the latter part of his day had consisted of four hours without a bathroom break, which for someone who had to go as frequently as Steve did was practically all day and it had been _torturous._

“Oh sweetheart, what happened?”

“I kept getting pulled around and asked to do stuff- and I couldn’t say no but then- then I tried to go and there were a bunch of people and- by the time I tried to find another bathroom they were already locking up for the night and then I called you. And then it started raining.” Steve explained, an overwhelming sense of shame washing over him when he realized just how easily he, a grown man and _superhero,_ had allowed himself to get so easily coerced into such a compromising state. It was truly embarrassing.

“Stevie, you should have told me.” Tony sighed softly, finding himself wishing he’d been there that day- even though he _hated_ the community centre, it was far too reminiscent of all of the obligatory AA meetings he’d been forced to attend, _blergh-_ if he’d been there he would’ve made sure Steve had the time or the confidence to ask for a break sooner. 

“It’s embarrassing Tony!” Steve squeaked out, crossing his arms over his chest again; though he isn’t as toy regretted the motion as it out a rather unwanted amount of pressure on his bladder, which forced him to quickly shove his hands between his legs instead. 

“With me? Come on, you weren’t embarrassed last night when I was eating your-“

“ _Tony!”_ Steve hissed giving the other man an angry look (accompanied by that blush that Tony was practically addicted to).

Tony continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted. “But telling me you need to pee is embarrassing.”

Realising his lover sounded almost insulted by the insinuation that Steve didn’t trust him with his bodily functions, he was quick to clarify. “Not..not telling you I need to go- not in general, you know that..but, I don’t know, asking you to go out of your way and stop somewhere so I can is..”

Tony got the gist of what the man was trying to say but it still confused him. Steve hadn’t had an issue asking for rest breaks during their many missions and road trips in the past. “You’ve done it before?” 

“Yes when we’re on road trips in the car for hours when you’d have to stop anyway. It’s different when it’s a half an hour drive home- look can we please stop talking about it? It's really not helping.” Steve sighed, gripping his lower stomach in an attempt to will it into submission. 

Tony nodded but thought he agreed to try and keep Steve happy, he didn’t agree with the sentiment. He wanted to talk about it. He wanted to know if he needed to pull over or find a bottle or if Steve could hold it until they got somewhere. But his boyfriend had asked him specifically not to ask, so he didn’t. 

Instead they sat there in silence as Tony figured Steve didn’t want to talk in general, so he left him alone. Rather than asking he made the executive descisuon to keep driving to his intended destination, rather than try and turn back down a side road; that would likely just end in them getting lost which would not help Steve get to a bathroom any quicker. Well apparently neither would Tony’s original plan either, as when they got to the street all the shops were closed up. “Ugh crap, what the hell it's only ten.”

“It’s Sunday.” Steve groaned. Of course everything would be closed that late on a Sunday.

“It is?” Tony asked confusedly. He’d never been one to remember what day it was just what he had to do that day; some may call him scatterbrained but he insisted his brain was full of much more important things than the days of the week...or whether or not he’d taken his medication that day- but that’s why he had Steve, ahem! Anyway! “What the hell were you doing at the rec centre on a Sunday?”

Steve wanted to reply with his genuine reason; Tony was busy with a project all day and he wanted to be around people to keep himself busy and distracted. But his bladder was taking up all of his energy including the energy put aside for verbal responses. “Drinking my body weight in juice and tea apparently.” 

Tony winced when Steve was forced to cross his legs far tighter than what looked comfortable. With the stores closed he wasn’t quite sure where to go from there. “Do you want me to find somewhere else?”

“No I just-“ Steve cut himself off. He wanted to say ‘just go home’ but he knew he wasn't going to make it that far. But he also knew nowhere else was likely to be open at least nowhere close enough. He’d tested his bladder's maximum capacity plenty of times, through no fault of his own, so he was painfully aware that he wasn’t going to last much longer. “I don’t- I don’t know.”

“The stores closed, you could just hop out and pee round the back no one would see you.” Tony suggested as Steve tried his best to give his own rendition of Tony’s death glare; it lacked the brunette's distinctive bite but Tony had to admit he was impressed by the effort. Though he probably would’ve been more intimidated if the glare wasn’t accompanied by Steve wiggling in his seat like a newly potty trained three year old. “Or by the car, either way.”

“They have security cameras Tony! That would be just great for publicity wouldn’t it!”

Tony wasn’t nearly as phased by the prospect of someone catching Steve peeing. “I could pay them off. Or blackmail them. Or hack their systems when we get home-“

“There might be a guard watching- or someone out there and you know I can’t..you know I can’t when there’s someone watching.” Steve finished with a pitiful whimper and Tony knew he couldn’t push the idea lest he make his lover cry- all for nothing since he’d wet his pants anyway. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll drive back home and stop on the way if anywhere’s open, okay?” Tony wasn’t happy about the idea but Steve nodded as it was the best plan they had. They only made it a mile or so back down the way they came when Steve had gone from occasionally fidgeting to constantly shifting him his seat, letting out quiet whines and groans when, Tony could only assume, his control slipped. “How you doing?”

Steve was beyond mortified and he didn’t want to talk about it verbally when it was so visibly obvious, but he didn’t have a choice any more- there was nothing else to talk about. He certainly wouldn’t have been able to focus on any other conversation. “N-not good.”

Tony knew for him to be admitting it that it must be bad. But there was nothing else for him to do but offer support. Even now he knew Steve wouldn’t go on the side of the road for the same reasons he wouldn’t pee up against the wall or by the car; the only time he’d seen Steve pee on the side of the road willingly was when the man was highly intoxicated and unfortunately Steve had recently cleared all of the liquor bottles out of Tony’s car, so that wasn’t an option. Instead the dark haired man sighed and gripped his partners thigh to show solidarity. “You’ve got this baby.” 

“Don’t get me worked up.” Steve said tightly glancing at the placement of the other man’s, to which Tony quirked a brow. 

“I wasn’t trying to- for once- but hey that might help you hold it longer.” Tony smirked when Steve looked at him as though he’d actually gone insane. Well. More insane. “What? It works trust me. It can be kinda fun actually-“

“Ugh you’re disgusting, that sounds like a one way ticket to a UTI.” Steve wrinkled his nose and chuckled- which turned out to be a grave mistake. The ripples of desperation his short bout of laughter caused had almost been his undoing and he whined. “And don’t make me laugh.”

“Sorry baby.” Tony pouted genuinely, squeezing Steve’s thigh again. He’d just been trying to make him feel better but unfortunately Tony somewhat lacked the social skills to improve people’s moods without the use of crude humour. 

Steve was reaching his limit. His bladder wasn’t even full anymore, it was just _painful._ No longer did it feel like a simple full bladder it felt as though his entire abdomen had swelled and filled with liquid, to the point where he could barely move. Every time he so much as breathed the pressure increased but he was forced to continue moving vigorously lest the liquid start seeping out. He was beyond desperate, at this point he was starting to regret not just pissing up against the side of that building after all. He peered eagerly around the car when another contraction rewet his crotch. “Don’t you have anything I can..you know..”

“Steven Marie Rogers how foul!” Tony mock gasped like the idea of peeing in something was abhorrent to him and not something he did on a semi regular basis just for fun because he could. “And no I do not because _someone_ insisted on cleaning out my car.”

“You had food wrappers everywhere!” Steve cried indignantly. 

“I was saving those for later.” Tony pouted remembering the red velvet donuts that had been tossed away in Steve’s cleaning tirade. Despite them being slightly stale they were still _good-_ but alas not a soul had been spared that fateful day when Steve took to his car with a trash bag. “Bet you wished you’d saved that Starbucks cup now, huh?”

“Yeah yeah I get it, I’ll never clean your car again.” Steve said surprisingly earnestly, and Tony was sure his boyfriend was broken because there was no way Steven (‘Marie’) Rogers would ever give an oath against cleaning were he of sound mind. “Tony I..I really..ngh.”

“Baby if you can’t hold it it’s okay.” Tony said gently, running his hand soothingly up and down Steve’s arm as he witnessed his lover dissolve into a squirming mess in an attempt to keep the inevitable flood at bay. 

“What do you mean _okay?”_ Steve shook his head, blinking away tears again as he realised ‘okay’ or not it was going to happen. 

“I mean I won’t get mad. You should know that already but I mean the car- it’s fine. It’s scotch guarded and you already got the seats wet anyway.” Tony was right, the seats were already thoroughly soaked from the rain anyway. To be honest Tony had half a mind to tell him just to piss himself. It’s not like his clothes could get wetter and at hey least they’d be warm; Steve could’ve probably have gotten away with pissing himself as soon as he got in the car and Tony wouldn’t have noticed, that’s probably what the brunette would have done. But then again Tony was admittedly gross and he probably would have done it out of curiosity rather than necessity. He added that to the bucket list for later. 

“You got a Bentley scotch guarded?” Steve asked with a small chuckle, followed by a groan and another spurt shooting out of him; this time wetting down between his thighs and pooling on the seat beneath him. 

“Hey it’s expensive, you gotta take care of it. Besides I figured it was a good idea before I took the kid down to Rochdale with me.” Tony shrugged noncommittally, though he explained further when Steve looked at him questioningly. “He gets carsick and, well, like you he doesn’t tell me he has to piss until he’s about to explode.”

“Shut up! I didn’t- I don’t do that.” Steve blushed.

“You do that all the time baby, come to think of it I should just start regularly asking you ‘Stevie do you need to tinkle before we go?’” Despite the situation Tony couldn’t bring himself to give up such a golden opportunity to tease. 

“I hate you. This is why I never tell you things.” 

“Ahh come on, you like it when I tease, it’s part of my charm.” Tony chuckled. 

But Steve didn’t respond. He was too preoccupied hissing as he lost control for a solid three seconds and a faint sound of urine rushing against fabric echoed throughout the car. “Oh my _god.”_

“Okay for you to be taking the lord's name in vain, I know this is bad.” Tony muttered somewhat rhetorically. “Does it hurt?”

“No it feels lovely.” Steve snapped.

“Hey quit with the sarcasm that’s my schtick- and hey for some people it does feel lovely I never told you about what me and Bucky did that weekend in Cancún-“

_“Ugh_ \- not _now_ Tony!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Tony said quickly, wanting to avoid stressing the blond out even more not that that was possible at this point. At this point it was clear Steve wasn’t going to make it, that it did in fact hurt and that all of his efforts were entirely fruitless. Tony couldn’t give a fuck about anything other than the fact his boyfriend was hurting himself; screw the social implications, nevermind the mess, he just didn’t want Steve to give himself a bladder infection or some kind of internal tear when there was no way he was going to make it to a bathroom anyway. “Steve just go.”

“Don’t.” Steve said shortly. He already knew what Tony was going to say and he agreed with him, but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear it. 

“Just go.” Tony said gently, taking his hand off of Steve’s arm in an attempt to give him some faux semblance of privacy as nature took its unforgiving course. 

“Stop.” Steve said in the same short tone though his voice broke slightly. His thighs were trembling, hands firmly cemented between them; but despite the grip he had on himself he was steadily leaking, a constant stream dribbling down his thighs not unlike the rain running against the window. “It’s not like I have much of a choice a-anyway. Just don’t.” 

It wasn’t long before the blond’s body gave out completely. It came without warning; no painfully pang as the elastic holding his resolve together snapped, no sudden exclamation, his body just relaxed. It was as though Tony giving him permission subconsciously made his bladder give up on him, and give it did. Though it happened without warning when his bladder emptied it emptied in full; the floodgates were fully open and urine flowed out of him without abandon in one long, thick rush that despite his best efforts Steve had no hopes of stopping. Even when he felt the scotch guarded seat pool and pee starting to run off the seats and drip down into the foot well he had no hope of stopping or slowing down. 

Tony sat there silently through the ordeal, waiting until Steve let out the breath he’d been holding in before he started rubbing his back. He knew his boyfriend. He knew he’d be embarrassed beyond belief and undoubtedly try and deny comfort of any kind. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, it most certainly wouldn’t be the last, Tony knew what to do. 

“It’s okay-“

“None of this is okay!” Steve sobbed, cutting the man off. 

Admittedly Tony hadn’t been prepared for the tears to start _quite_ so quickly; usually the man was catatonic for a moment, paralysed by shame, but apparently Steve was skipping out the middleman today. It was like someone had quite literally turned on the faucet and Steve was full on crying without so much as a sniffle or hiccup. “Stevie, sweetie, hey hey hey- no honey, please don’t cry, it’s okay-“

“This is mortifying!” 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad. It’s not like this hasn’t happened before-“ Tony tried to soothe but all he succeeded in doing was making Steve cry harder. “Okay that wasn’t- that wasn’t the right thing to say was it?”

“No.” Steve sniffled but he couldn’t help but smile slightly; Tony was often so clueless when it came to comfort but he tried _so hard._ He knew if the man wasn’t driving he would just hug him until he stopped crying because that was all he knew to do. 

Well he had another trick up his sleeve apparently. “Would it make you feel better if I peed too?”

“No.” Steve chuckled.

“No really it’s fine, I guess I could go a little.” Tony said thoughtfully before pulling a weird face, one Steve recognised as having seen before when Tony was peeing in the pool. The face only lasted a second though combined with a grunt of effort before Tony was frowning. “Ahhh- god no it won’t come out.”

“Ugh, you idiot! That’s so gross!” Steve laughed a little harder, playfully shoving his boyfriend so he’d stop making that stupid face. 

“What, what, what- it’s _fiiine_. Scotch guarded!” 

“Tony stop it!” This time Steve snorted so Tony knew his job was done and he could stop acting like a fool now. Well, no more of a fool than usual. 

“Fine but next time I’ll drink a shit ton of coffee before I come to pick you up, okay?”

“How about I just tell you if I need to stop before you get here?” Steve said bashfully. 

“That works too.” Tony shrugged before leaning over to peck him on the cheek. “Do you feel better at least?”

“I feel wet.”

“I’ll take care of that when we get home, I mean does your bladder feel better- ow!” Tony flinched when Steve smacked him in the arm. 

“I said stop being gross!” 

“Says the one sitting in pee pee- _ow!”_


End file.
